


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 06  厨房

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Summary: *这次是客栈小夫夫新婚厨房play，在家人眼皮底下着急[^o^]又不能[^o^]的小夫夫，只能在厨房偷偷开车←这是里番。外番是扮成客栈小夫妻的上忍二人组的日常，以及这次的剧情开始和结尾关联了！





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 06  厨房

**Author's Note:**

> *这次是客栈小夫夫新婚厨房play，在家人眼皮底下着急[^o^]又不能[^o^]的小夫夫，只能在厨房偷偷开车←这是里番。外番是扮成客栈小夫妻的上忍二人组的日常，以及这次的剧情开始和结尾关联了！

……所以说这是什么情况。  
变身成女人、身穿女装和服的佐助，忍着额上的青筋，笑脸盈盈地望向鸣人。  
“老公，请将这两位客人的行李搬进秋月间……”  
开什么玩笑，他也能拎得动！哪里用得着吊车尾来帮忙！  
可惜，此时的他不是“他”，是“她”。  
将脸上的猫须变没，块头更大一些的鸣人反而更像是本色出演，将毛巾往头上一系，吆喝了一声：“来了！”，便拎着两位游客的超大行李箱，迈着大步上了楼。  
木头的小楼梯发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声，听起来很有家庭氛围。  
庭院里修剪得当的花草树木，也充分可以鉴别这家小旅馆夫妇的品位。  
这次的任务有些特别，是乔装打扮，捉拿专门拐卖孕妇的犯人。  
而发出求助的，正是这所小旅店的真正老板夫妇。小夫妻新婚半年，最甜蜜的时候，老板娘也在上个月发现怀有身孕，这个月开始逐渐显怀。  
偏偏最近就生出了很多孕妇被抓的事件，祖先油店发家的旅店小老板其实家底雄厚。为了妻子的安危，小老板等不及警卫队抓捕犯人，私自出了一大笔钱雇佣忍者，希望能假做诱饵，将犯人早日绳之以法。  
本来这种C级任务并不用鸣人和佐助出马。  
但是不知道为什么，鸣人兴致勃勃地拿着任务书过来，对佐助说了他们要出这个任务。据说是卡卡西说，旅馆可以免费泡温泉，姑且就当做是一种休息吧。  
休息……  
这算哪门子休息！！！  
在确定由谁来扮演“妻子”一角色时，佐助和鸣人曾发生了激烈的分歧。想当然，也没有谁喜欢做“妻子”一方。  
一开始是鸣人先服软，变身成了老板娘的样子。但是，动不动就傻笑起来，行为举止很粗鲁的“老板娘”很快遭到了佐助的鄙视，最后，他无奈地和鸣人互换了身份。  
“你看嘛，我就说大家族长大的佐助更适合……”  
佐助鄙视地哼了一声，将注意力转回到来露宿的客人里。实际上，真的旅店夫妇就在他们隔壁的暗间里观察动向，他也希望早日完成这个任务回去交差。  
又来了一对来住宿的客人，看长相就知道是母女。  
在填写入住信息的时候，年长的母亲看到“佐助”隆起的小腹，露出了慈祥的笑容。  
“几个月啦？”  
佐助脸一红，本色出演难为情。  
“四…四个月。”  
偏偏这个时候，鸣人还演技爆棚地把佐助揽进怀里，俨然是一个真的好丈夫和好父亲。  
“到了秋天就能生啦！”  
……  
佐助在心里用千鸟劈了鸣人几百次。

第三天上午，任务顺利解决了。  
原来是哪个偏远村落，多年不得子的夫妇得来了一副偏方，未成形的胎儿，正是其中一副药材。不过犯人虽然抓了人，却也下不去手，抓到人的时候便老实招供了。  
被囚禁的孕妇们也都没有受到伤害。

第三天晚上，旅馆老板夫妇热情地招待了鸣人和佐助，不仅吃得丰盛，连泡温泉的水里，都加了些上好的养生药材。  
佐助看鸣人喝得昏昏欲睡，便一个人抓紧去泡温泉。这些日子，他梦做得多了，心也变得虚了。有时候看到鸣人，会想起梦中的情节，身体难免就起了些难堪的变化。这些日子出任务，心一直悬在任务上，自然相安无事。但今晚是久违的放松，他担心他的身体也跟着一起放松下来。  
顺着石子台阶走下温泉池，佐助长长地叹出一口气。他思忖着要不要请个假到雾之国。虽然难以启齿，可是如果继续这样发展，他连正常的白天、正常的鸣人都无法面对了。  
身后的水花声惊醒了佐助，他一回头，正对上跳进来的鸣人。下意识地向远处退了几步，佐助的眼睛不敢与全裸的鸣人对视。  
“佐助啊……你最近总在躲我……”  
喝醉酒的鸣人，嗓音变得有些沙哑。  
感到水波在靠近，佐助又向后退了两步，直到贴上石子堆砌的泳池墙壁。  
无处可躲，他只得把眼神躲得远远的。  
“你怎么了，有什么心事吗？”  
鸣人倒也没凑过来，只是语气中带着忧心。  
“对我说说好吗？”  
佐助摇了摇头。他咬断自己的舌头也说不出来。  
水里是不是放了什么香料啊，他的身体有些发热。  
“佐助……”  
鸣人低沉的呼唤，让佐助的体内开始躁动，越是紧张越是容易出现意外，佐助惊讶地发现他性器逐渐变得硬挺，不由得整张脸都烧得通红。他慌张拿起扔在一边的浴巾围在腰上，纵身一跳，不顾鸣人的诧异，逃离了现场。

鸣人看着被温泉水泡得红彤彤的背影，明明那么熟悉，却又很陌生。  
他困惑地靠着池壁坐下，露出一个脑袋在外，说不出心里为何变得不是滋味。  
是他脚步跟得太紧了？还是佐助发现了他的心意？  
有意接下这个夫妻扮演任务逞一时之快也好，之前各种接近佐助也好，他到底没谈过恋爱，不知道怎么向佐助表达自己的心情。  
如果失败了，连朋友都做不成该怎么办？不会真的要把佐助绑在自己身边吧。  
他真希望，这世界不要太残酷，他已经失去了那么多，如果得不到佐助，最后会变成什么样，连他自己也不清楚。

不好的预感弥漫在佐助的心头。  
害怕睡觉，害怕做梦。  
他身体的需求已经开始了，一旦睡着，必然会梦到那些恼人的东西。前两天任务在身，还有责任感拘束着，现在彻底放松下来，还和鸣人共处一室，怎么想都很危险。  
如果他在梦里发出了声音……  
又或者一早起床发生了尴尬。  
佐助睁大了眼睛，努力打发自己的睡意。直到窗外的天开始逐渐发白，他才放下心来，听着鸣人鼾声大作，暂时放松一下酸涩的双眼。  
然而就这一放松，竟然还是不小心睡着了。

或许这是个时代剧，但谁管那么多细节呢。  
大概是这几天一直假扮小旅店老板娘，梦里的佐助就成了真的老板娘……不对，是老板夫。证据就是他没穿女装，就实实在在地一身男式和服站在门口接待客人。  
马车徐徐停下，马儿的鼻子里发出一声啼鸣。是鸣人回来了。只见鸣人背着行囊跳下马车，再拉着玖辛奈和水门跳下马车。佐助和来帮忙的兄长鼬走出旅店院门接下来行李，付给车夫路费，一行人进了旅馆。  
到沙之国谈生意，进行得还算顺利，鸣人也给佐助和家人带回了不少小物件。沙之国的特产葫芦自不用说，美食美酒也不在话下，其中还有一把竹剑。  
“虽然你家的道场没了，但我知道你喜欢这个。等买卖做大，给你专门修建个道场可好？”  
佐助拿着竹剑微笑地点了点头，随即比了几个简单的花式。  
“你们也好些天没见了，不妨去后院切磋一下技艺，咱们年纪大的，先上楼休息一会儿吧。”  
水门拉着玖辛奈上了楼，站在门口接待的鼬也笑着对鸣人和佐助摆了摆手。  
“去吧，回头记得把行李里的食物整理好，晚饭多做几道菜。”  
“好的哥哥。”  
转眼间就剩下了新婚几个月的小夫夫，两人倒也没比剑，各自换了身衣服，来到厨房打点晚餐。客人少的时候，鸣人经常到厨房这边和佐助一起下厨，门口接待交给小弟木叶丸来做。  
两人挽起地袖子准备打点晚饭，鸣人闻到空气中飘荡着甜丝丝黏腻腻的味道。  
“真甜。”  
锅里蒸的红枣蜜糕，光是闻起来就直吞口水。  
“还得等一会儿才能出锅。”佐助拿出蜜罐，将蜂蜜倒进碗里，加了点水，待开锅将蜜汁淋一点上去，这红枣蜜糕便完成了。蜂蜜搅拌均匀之后，佐助用手指沾了点蜂蜜尝了尝。这一个简单的动作，却把鸣人的一股火撩了起来，他抱住佐助细瘦的腰，伸舌头舔了舔佐助的唇。  
“我也要尝尝。”  
“嗯……”  
他老老实实地任鸣人亲着，心里只想亲过这一会儿就好了。谁知鸣人得寸进尺，还把蜂蜜涂在佐助的脖子上，领子里，随即吮吸了上去。  
“等一……嗯……唔……”明知是梦，还是有点不好意思地半推半就。鸣人急促有力的吮吸让佐助一手抱着鸣人的后背，一手捂住嘴，要是被兄长听到了声音，还不如死的好。  
“佐助……哈……好吃……”  
迷迷糊糊地任鸣人吮吸着胸口的两点，佐助无力地靠在炤台边。新婚几个月，两人还没分开这么久，以至于从今天看到鸣人开始，他就有些闷闷的灼热在身体里挥之不去，这会儿，这股闷热倒全顺着小腹涌出去了，直把两腿中间的那物涨得又甜又硬。  
“佐助这里也想吃是不是？”  
新婚的旅店小老板已经趁着爱人意乱情迷，将沾了蜜水的手指顺利地送进佐助的后穴，那里的一张小嘴早就半开半合，被鸣人的手指一进入，就像馋了好久才吃到蜜的孩子，欢喜得直颤抖。  
佐助一声哼，把鼻子埋在鸣人的肩窝里，全身的注意力都在不发出声音上。此时他有些记不清自己在哪里，全身渴求着鸣人的给予，让身体里这股闷热焦躁早些散去。  
“快点……嗯……”闭着眼睛害羞地求着欢，佐助一边迎合着鸣人在体内抽动的手指，一边磨蹭着鸣人的小腹，缓解硬物的甜涨。  
他不喜甜，不过在梦里却全身都变甜了，真是没有道理。  
“这就给你。”鸣人一边用手指抽插，一边变着角度去找佐助的那个点，佐助扭着腰配合，觉得自己好像在温柔乡里，全身都要舒服化了。  
砰砰砰，突然的敲门声惊醒了佐助。  
“鸣人大哥，鼬先生让我送两条鱼过来，听说是今早向鱼铺预定的，才捞好！”  
是木叶丸！佐助猛地回过神，他们在旅店的厨房正准备晚餐！这会儿艳阳高照，他们却向日宣淫太，不像话了！惊醒的佐助赶忙推了推鸣人，虽然在鸣人手指拔出的时候，他的两只腿都颤抖得差点软跪在地，但还是一咬牙撑住了。  
“快去开门。”  
佐助推了推还不想松手的鸣人，鸣人只好无奈地整理一下衣衫，开门，取鱼，说两句话，关门，上锁。待他再想接近佐助，佐助凌厉地眼神一甩，纵使眼泛桃花泪，鸣人也只能老老实实地坐一边，洗干净手，处理鱼鳞。  
厨房里，两个人，一边处理鱼，一边切菜，时间安静得好像刚才什么都没发生。直到佐助的菜丝切到一半轻哼一声，鸣人才找到个理由重新挨到佐助身边。  
原来是佐助切菜的时候切到了手。平时佐助刀法极佳，出现这种错误的几率非常低，今天大概是心不在焉，切着切着就走神了。鸣人二话不说，把自己弄鱼的手冲洗干净，拿起佐助的手指就往嘴里含。佐助一声惊呼，险些腿软。  
“鸣人，别弄了……我不想被哥发现……”佐助放轻声音哀求。  
鸣人从怀里掏出小袋，取出药棉，一点都没放弃。  
“发现又怎么了，我们光明正大结婚，又是这个年纪，鼬哥会理解的。”  
温柔地把人按在地上坐好，鸣人盘着腿把佐助包在怀里，那根发硬的东西顶在佐助的后腰上，烧得佐助怎么坐都不是，只能一会让换个姿势，但不论换什么姿势都是又舒服又难受。鸣人抓着佐助的手指揉搓，一边涂药一边呼吸急促地洒了佐助蛮颈项的热气。佐助才清明的脑袋又开始发晕了。  
“佐助……我们先做一次吧，不然根本静不下心……”鸣人抱住佐助，倒也没乱动，只是这一席话，可听得佐助面红耳赤。“你现在也难受得要命吧……不泄出来，只会越动越涨……嗯？”  
佐助被鸣人说中了，心里羞愤，身体诚实地抬了抬腰，只盼着能缓解衣服里的硬挺酸胀。鸣人的鬼话偏偏还继续说个不停：“你那根硬起来的，怕是越来越湿，把兜裆布弄得像尿湿了一般……别忍啦，身子也不舒服。我不进去，就蹭一蹭，我们都泄一次，你不会舒服到喊出来的，放心……”  
佐助闷哼一声，麻涨的阴茎像接受了鸣人的暗示一般，舒服地一抖，当真把本来湿的狼狈的兜裆布又画上新的地图。他放弃了抵抗，回过头抱住鸣人。  
“唷，终于同意了，老公这就让你舒服。”  
“谁是老公！”  
这是佐助丢掉理智前说得最后一句话。

“啊唔……嗯……唔……哼嗯……”  
菜板被推倒一边，佐助双手抓着水池的边沿，鸣人从身后抱着他。  
刚才被涂了蜜的后穴这会儿正吃着鸣人的肉根。鸣人嘴上说着只在外面蹭一蹭，才蹭不一会儿，就顺顺当当地插了进去，佐助的小穴早就被手指扩得充满弹性，根本没法拒绝鸣人的那根热腾腾的硬物，只是颤抖了几下，便整根含入。  
当下，羞得佐助只能咬着牙硬忍着声音，想着要是当着兄长的面丢了人，以后怎么办。还有楼上休息的鸣人父母，要是知道平时冷淡的他其实是这样淫乱的人，以后可怎么办？  
他越是纠结，越是被鸣人顶弄得舒服，没了兜裆布的遮掩，阴茎里满溢的蜜液顺着大腿根淌一部分，直接滴落地上一部分。  
“佐助……舒服吗……满足吗……”  
小厨房里，鸣人滋滋进出他身体的声音和肉体的碰撞声好不响亮。  
“……你这个……嗯……骗子……”佐助没什么威慑力的喘息着回复。  
鸣人放缓了速度，小声在佐助耳边解释。  
“……不喂饱你，唔，一下切破手，一下摔碎碗，我实在担心啦……”  
鸣人把阳根一退，又狠狠一插，佐助一声低吟，回过头求助地看着鸣人。  
“要射吗？”鸣人抽出阳根，把佐助转过来和自己面对面。一用力，双臂抬起佐助两只腿，让佐助骑在他身上。早就熟悉性事的佐助顺势盘住鸣人的腰，羞怯地把穴口对上鸣人的那根，然后两人配合着重新结合在一起。  
“抱紧了，我要加速了。”  
“嗯……”  
疾风暴雨的贯穿让佐助在忘记了原本的仪态，他在允许的范围内小声呻吟喘息，压抑让他的快感比平时还强烈，快要射精的前戏更是舒服得哭了出来。  
眼前渐渐变白……等一下，他想要感受更多一些……还差一点点了……  
梦要醒早了。  
佐助开始惊慌无措。  
“佐助，佐助，你怎么了？”  
是天那边的声音，鸣人的声音，他此时此刻最需要的人近在眼前。  
在鸣人面前舒服地射出来更好不是吗？  
不行，哪里不对，别！这个鸣人和梦里的鸣人不太一样。  
“舒服吧？吶，佐助……”  
“哈啊，舒服……啊……鸣人……”  
佐助站在十字路口，一边是激烈交合的他和鸣人，另一边是鸣人的呼唤。他的脑中一片混乱，意识里却被欲望束缚。  
他坚持不住了，浑身强烈地颤抖起来，眼前模糊的鸣人仿佛是一块香喷喷的面包。  
……真糟糕。

意识越来越清晰，但是射精到一半无法停止，佐助只能紧闭着眼睛假装还在睡梦中。  
“佐助，该起来了……你是不是发烧了？”  
被鸣人的手碰触的额头变得更烫，佐助强忍没有发出什么奇怪的声音，平复了好一会儿呼吸才缓缓睁开眼。  
“啊，醒了，早啊！”  
佐助对上鸣人的湛蓝瞳孔，他从那双纯粹的眼瞳中看到了污秽的自己。

-待续-


End file.
